


Say "I love you" again

by Mirytie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirytie/pseuds/Mirytie
Summary: After miraculously survive the plane crash, they try to go to their normal life, but there’s one thing that prevent them to completely forget that horrible.Lexie, that survived as well, despite all her injuries, doesn’t seem to wake up. And neither her family nor her friends want to let her go.





	1. Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english speaker, so I'm very sorry for future mistakes

New year, new interns and life as an intern was, as all knew, hell.  
To remember them of that, each resident would make their lives a whole new level of hell, with the attendants help. Specially the first day, where they were assigned to their respective residents.  
However, that was an especially bad year to start an internship in that hospital. Hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West had an exquisite program for interns and was really hard to get into it.  
Everyone wanted in, but someone wanted out too…since some of the new attendants had just passed through a really traumatic experience. Plus, that hospital was starting to have a bad reputation.  
But the program was still one of the best, and so the interns sucked it in and, after a deep breath, followed Chief Hunt throughout the hospital, passing one or two of those attendants.  
Back to the locker room, the interns started to get nervous about a supposed patient that no one wanted to stay in charge of. As new interns, they didn’t know much about it. Just that they would see the patient in the rounds and that a lot of attendants were forbidden of entering the room if the patient would code. What was really weird.  
But, once again, the program was one of the best. They would have the opportunity to work with world renowned surgeons like Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan and Meredith Grey. That was what kept them going.  
There wasn’t really much going on in the pit, so they went straight to the rounds, where they got to know one or two attendants. When they saw the next room at the end of the hall, they gathered all the courage they had in them and were shocked when the famous attendants were all in that room’s patient.  
“Present!” ordered their resident, scaring all the interns. They were silent for some seconds, while all the attendants’ eyes were on them. Finally, they looked at their notes and one of them started to talk.  
“Alexandra Grey” she stopped after reading the name, looking around, where the colleagues started to whisper.  
“Some problem?” asked their resident.  
“No! Nothing!” the intern took a quick look at the young girl on the bed and to Meredith that was looking at her, with her harms crossed “The patient was in a plane crash from where was rescued 4 days later. She was unconscious when she arrived at the hospital and coded several times.”  
Meredith raised her hand for the intern to stop.  
“The girl with her eyes on the floor and almost crying will finish presenting” ordered Meredith.  
Slowly, the girl took Lexie’s files and continued reading.  
“After being stabilized, she had a surgery to take a look at how damaged were her internal organs” said the girl, really trying not to cry “After an urgent procedure to repair the extensive damages, she was closed and brought to observation overnight. She started to show multiple problems…”  
“Like what?” interrupted Meredith “What kind of procedures she went through? Did you even study this case?”  
“Calm down, Meredith” asked Derek.  
“Sorry” murmured the intern.  
“Don’t say sorry!” scolded her resident “Continue.”  
“She had 9 surgeries since she came to the hospital and, for now, she is stable” continued the intern “Her 10th surgery it’s scheduled for today, where we’ll be repairing her harms.”  
“That’s right” it was Callie’s turn to talk “Her left harm was badly hurt in the plane crash and the right harm was…injured by…”  
“Wolves tried to eat it” finished Meredith.  
“Yes” Callie looked quickly to Meredith and continued talking “Thankfully, we can salvage the two harms and we hope to regain 100% of its mobility.”  
Mark smiled and looked at Lexie.  
“Did you hear that, Lexie?”  
“There will be three attendants with me, during the surgery” explained Callie “Doctor Sloan to help me with the harms and Doctor Shepherd to make sure we don’t damage her spine. We’ll only need two interns with us.”  
“I will decide who will join Doctor Torres, Doctor Sloan and Doctor Shepherd” said Meredith “Since you’re in your first year, only one will join the other intern. Understood?”  
The interns answered all at once and left the room with the resident.  
“You’ll stay with me, today” said Callie “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Suzy Harrys” she answered quietly “I don’t want to be rude, but I’d rather be in other case.”  
Callie smiled. “That’s really funny, you know? Because interns don’t have a choice. And just for that, you’ll stay with Lexie for the rest of your first week.”  
“What!?”  
“She's still just a little “touch and go” if you know what I mean” said Callie “So you need to be careful with her since, it’s obvious she’s V.I.P. And, if her heart stops, don’t let Doctor Shepherd, Doctor Grey or Doctor Sloan enter in this room. They’ll only be in your way.”  
When Callie left, Suzy looked at Lexie. Normally, they should talk to the family to talk about turning off the machines. It was because she was Doctor’s Grey little sister, right?  
That wasn’t fair.  
…  
“She didn’t wake up, yet?” Cristina was in the phone with Meredith “Oh, now she’s just playing dead.”  
Meredith laughed. A thing she didn’t do a lot, nowadays.  
“Even her father is okay with letting her go, now” Meredith sighed “I don’t know what to do.”  
“You can’t give up on her” said Cristina “She went through 9 surgeries and is still hanging out there, right? You can’t turn off the machines.”  
“Well, even if I tried, I bet Mark would tackle me before I even had the chance” they both laughed.  
“It’s true that one of the reasons she’s still alive is because of him” said Cristina “But he himself only woke up after they took him off the machines, right?”  
“He doesn’t want to try the same thing with Lexie” said Meredith “And now a first-year intern will join them on her 10th surgery.”  
“I hate interns” Cristina rolled her eyes “Make sure he doesn’t lay a finger on Lexie.”  
“It’s a girl” corrected Meredith “And she was almost crying while she was presenting. Can you believe it?”  
“Interns” repeated Cristina “I’m just fine here, where’s hot and sunny.”  
“Is it that bad?” asked Meredith.  
“It’s freaking cold and it’s always snowing!” Cristina sighed “It’s worse than Seattle.”  
After talking for a few more minutes, they hung up and Meredith looked at the list of the new interns. She had to choose one.  
…  
“I’ll take Suzy” said Callie, when Meredith came to her with no idea who to choose “She is by your sister’s side, even now.”  
Meredith looked at her food.  
“You’ll call me if you need me, right?” asked Meredith.  
“I will” promised Callie “We already went through this, Meredith. She will be fine.”  
“She almost died in the first surgeries” remembered Meredith "And you didn't call me."  
“And then she was okay” completed Callie “She survived 4 days without eating or drinking in the woods, with you guys thinking she was dead. She’ll survive this and she’ll wake up. But, if we don’t perform this surgery, she won’t be able to move her arms when she wakes up.”  
Meredith closed her eyes, sighed and nodded. However, they were both startled when they heard something falling down.  
When they looked, Mark was in front of Suzy and there was food spilled on the floor.  
“What are you doing here?” screamed Mark, looking at Callie “What is she doing here!?”  
Callie and Meredith were fast to come to them “Calm down, Mark.”  
“No! I don’t want to calm down!” continued Mark “Hunt doesn’t even let me be by her side for more than one hour every day! Who is taking care of her!?”  
“The nurse” answered Suzy, afraid of Mark “The nurse said I could come and eat something, and…”  
Suzy looked at Mark and then to Meredith “…and I’ll be going right back”  
Callie shook her head when she saw the intern run.  
“You’re not fully recovered yet, Mark” reminded Callie “You shouldn’t be yelling at interns.”  
“Don’t you tell me what I can and can’t do!” Mark couldn’t calm down.  
“Well, I can tell Hunt to replace you in today’s surgery” said Callie, crossing her harms “So, why don’t you shut up and go eat something. You’ll need it.”  
Pouting, Mark left without touching any food, making Callie sigh.  
…  
A little pale, Suzy sat next to Lexie’s bed.  
She was so immersed in her thoughts, she almost didn’t see her colleagues eating, in the sofa. She panicked and told them to get out, but they didn’t move.  
“Chill out” said one “This is the first peaceful place we found to eat. And she won’t say anything.”  
Suzy saw the colleague smiling at Lexie and got up.  
“Get out!” she yelled “I need to prep her for surgery and she needs to rest.”  
“Really, Suzy?” asked other “Rest?”  
“Get out or I’ll call one of the attendants!” said Suzy, seeing them get up immediately.  
“Stay here with your friend, then” they said before leaving.  
Suzy looked at Lexie again “You need to wake up. There are a lot of great people waiting for you.”  
After prepping her, Suzy sat down again and paged Callie. It was almost time for her 10th surgery.  
…  
“It went well” said Callie to Meredith, with a smile in her face “There was a little bleeding, but we were able to control it. I believe she’ll have total control of her harms.”  
“You mean, if she wakes up in time to do physical therapy” said Meredith “If not, this surgery was a total waste of time.”  
“Let’s not think like that” said Derek, standing with Meredith.  
“I have to call Cristina” said Meredith, walking away.  
“Don’t beat yourself up, Torres. She’s always like that, after a surgery” asked Derek “She is always expecting Lexie to wake up after the surgery. It was like this the first time and it is the same this time, too.”  
Callie looked at Mark, that was sitting next to Lexie’s bed, holding her hand and talking to her, happily.  
“I believe Meredith sees the things like they are” said Callie “I’m more worried about Mark. He won’t be able to live with himself if Lexie doesn’t wake up.  
Derek put a hand on Callie’s shoulder when tears showed up on her eyes.  
“Isn’t stupid?” Callie laughed instead of crying “He was about to die. When we turned off Mark’s machines he was about to die.”  
“Yeah” Derek smiled “The bastard’s vitals actually returned to normal when a nurse entered the room, saying they found Lexie in another hospital and she was alive.”  
“The reason he didn’t die was because of her” Callie whipped a tear “She saved my best friend. I can’t let her die. She has to wake up, too.”  
Derek’s smile disappeared.  
They actually didn’t bother to find where Lexie’s body was taken to for a whole month and that would haunt him forever. They were too busy composing themselves, while Lexie was having surgery after surgery in another hospital.  
It took a month for them to stabilize her and start to look for her family. It was on that fated day that they found that she was an intern at their hospital.  
It was like they were really meant to be, Mark and Lexie.   
“You need to say it again, Lexie” murmured Mark “You need to wake up and say it again.”  
It was already night, nobody was near her, when her lips dry seperated.  
"I...love..."  
And she coded again.


	2. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lexie have a seizure, Meredith is left to decide between an urgent surgery to stop the bleeding in her brain or a much needed surgery for her heart. The two can be fatal.  
> In the middle of all that, the group needs to decide on the settlement for the plane crash.

If it came to the point of Lexie’s heart stopping, there were two people that the hospital was obligated to call. Meredith and her father.  
Of course, her father already didn’t care about her, since it seemed to be too painful for him every time they call him. Instead, Meredith asked the hospital to only call her and, in the eventually of having to go into cardio surgery, call Cristina Yang and, through the phone, it would be her to give instructions.  
Of course, the head of the cardio was offended by that and took the foolish decision to the chief of surgery. However, Owen just said that it was Meredith’s decision and he fully trusted in doctor Yang’s decision.  
Mark wanted to be in her list of emergency calls, too. But, since he had almost dies a couple of months ago and, with Arizona down, he had to take care of Sofia a lot of the times. So, he was ruled out.  
That didn’t stop him from panicking, when he entered Lexie’s room and Meredith was on the phone with Cristina and a nurse was checking her vitals, while Callie was checking her arms.  
When she noticed him, she calmly went to him.  
“Calm down, Mark” said Callie, since he was extremely pale and silent “She’s fine. She had a little crash last night, but the nurses and Suzy were able to bring her back. Derek went personally get her exams, so we’ll know what happened.”  
“It’s not fine” said Meredith, still on the phone with Cristina “Cristina says that, if she keeps coding like this, her body will collapse and her heart will be too weak to be able to restart. We need to see her heart’s condition to see if we need to operate.”  
“It was because of the stupid surgery to her harms!” yelled Mark “We should have waited!”  
“It wasn’t because of the surgery to her harms, Mark” said Callie “And we both know very well that she couldn’t wait anymore for that.”  
“The other hospital already…”  
“Yes. They operated on her harms” said Callie “And did a crappy job.”  
“It wasn’t the surgery, anyways” said Derek, entering the room with her results “Her brain is bleeding, so she had a seizure. Since she has passed through so many surgeries lately, her heart couldn’t take it and stopped. We need to stop the bleeding before she seizures again.”  
“Cristina asked if she still has brain activity” said Meredith, seeing Derek nod “Then, she says we should crack her chest, first. If it continues like this, her heart can stop while you are stopping the bleeding.”  
“Well, she can have another seizure if we don’t stop the bleeding quickly” said Derek “It’s your decision, Meredith.”  
Meredith looked at her sleeping sister with sad eyes, still with her cellphone in her year, while Cristina kept going on about Lexie’s potential weak heart. Finally, she stood up and hung up the phone to look at Mark, Callie and Derek.  
“It’s a miracle that she’s still breathing” said Meredith, surprising everyone “Let’s…let’s keep Suzy here for a while.”  
“Meredith!” said Mark “This is a life or death situation! Are you going your sister to die?”  
“We have a meeting now and I have to represent Lexie, too” she said, before leaving the room “She won’t die. She won’t. I’ll make the decision after the meeting.”  
…  
The meeting with the representative of the airplane company started with him saying how sorry he was about what happened and the hospital lawyer saying that they should accept the settlement. Of course, it had to be unanimous, and of course, none of them had an answer to give right at the moment.  
Callie was there to represent Arizona and Meredith was there to represent her sister. Her sister that needed two surgeries. She wasn’t very inclined to accept the stupid settlement, neither Mark.  
But Callie persuade them to wait and, either way, she had to talk to Arizona first and Owen had to call Cristina, since he was her representative.  
So, the guy from the airplane company agreed to wait for a couple of days, while the hospital’s lawyers reminded them that that was a pretty good deal.  
They stayed in a room a little longer after the lawyer and the representative from the airplane company left and started to talk about the settlement but, when it came to Meredith, she just stood up.  
“I can’t. I just can’t, right now! I have a sister in need of urgent care and I don’t even know what would she want” she said, surprising everyone “I have to decide between two life-threatened surgeries, but the two surgeons I trust the most to do it aren’t here or aren’t able to do it and…I really need to check out my patients!”  
“Meredith!” called Derek, before she had time to leave “Your interns can take care of your patients, for now. You should be by your sister’s side and decide what you want to do.”  
“I would trust Cristina with Lexie, but Cristina isn’t here” she said “And I would let you, Derek, stop her bleeding, right now. But you won’t do it, right?”  
Derek looked down.  
“I thought so” she said “So let me go check my patients and think for a little longer.”  
Mark looked at Derek after Meredith leave the room.  
“Derek, I know that I did you wrong lots of times. You don’t own me nothing at all. I wouldn’t ask nothing if it wasn’t so important but…” Mark took a deep breath “Please, save Lexie. Don’t let die. Do this, if not for me, for Meredith.”  
“Mark, I can’t operate” Derek said “If I would, she would most likely die.”  
Without saying anything else, Mark left, leaving Callie and Owen alone with Derek.  
“I can call Cristina” said Owen “To do the surgery on Lexie. She would come. For Meredith, she would definitely come.”  
“Hunt, please” begged Derek “I’ll be there every step of the way, in the operation room, while they operate on her brain. So, persuade Meredith to let Lexie had her brain surgery. She will die if we don’t stop the bleeding now.”  
Owen sighed.  
“I will talk to her” Owen decided “Meanwhile, reserve an OR and prep Lexie for surgery. Let Suzy know. She will scrub in with us.”  
“She’s a first-year intern. She has been year for two days.” complained Callie “Are you really going to let her scrub in, now.”  
“She’ll have Cristina on the phone” said Owen “If something goes wrong with her heart, Meredith was very specific that it would be Cristina giving the orders. Also, tell doctor Bailey to be ready. It will be a long surgery.”  
Callie nodded and left the room.  
“Your wife is right” said Owen, to Derek “You would be the right surgeon to operate on Lexie. And you will have to start operating soon, so…”  
“I will know when the time comes” said Derek “I might be being selfish, now, but I don’t want Meredith blaming me for her sister’s death for the rest of our lives, when I know she would die if I am the one operating on her.”  
“Fine” Owen stood up “But she will blame you either way. If Lexie dies, she will blame you for not being the one operating.”  
…  
They decided without her, that Lexie with have the surgery to stop her bleeding before the surgery to fix her weak heart. She just had to sign the consent form.  
Cristina, of course, was 100% against it, but, since she would “be” in the OR with them, she just went with it.  
Meredith and Mark were forbidden to enter the OR or even go to the gallery to watch the surgery, so Mer asked Alex to do it and update her, especially if something was going wrong.  
“I don’t want to pull you off of your cases” said Meredith, when Alex agreed.  
“It’s fine” Alex said “I don’t have nothing serious to take care and one of my interns is taking care of the rest. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure everything will go great. After all, is Shepherd we are talking about.”  
“It isn’t” Meredith said, surprising Alex “He didn’t want to operate.”  
“It’s…fine either way. We have a great team of brain surgeons” reassured Alex “And I’ll punch Shepherd in the face for not operating on Lexie after the surgery is over, okay?”  
Meredith smiled a little.  
“Okay.”  
“It will be fine, right?” asked Mark, that was sitting next to Meredith in the waiting room “She’ll be alright, right?”  
“Lexie is strong” said Meredith, not really answering Mark’s questions “She doesn’t give up when things get complicated, like me.”  
“She’ll be fine” mumbled Mark, to somehow, comfort himself “We have plans for our future, together.  
Meredith smiled again.  
Plans for the future…she wanted to laugh but thought it would be a little too cruel to do it in front of someone who almost died a couple months back.  
Shooters appear out of nowhere, plains crash. Both of them were there when the events happened.  
And somehow, when they were both dying, Lexie and Mark were still making plans for their future, together.  
When Meredith saw Alex running towards them, with sweat running down his face, she thought Mark and Lexie were both, really amazing.


	3. Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no hope in her heart and no will to fight any further, Meredith leaves the hospital, after hearing Alex.  
> And it's with a sad smile that she welcomes her best friend back, Cristina

Meredith was on the pub, next to the hospital, asking for another drink, which was denied by the bartender man who knew her from some ago.  
“When you get drunk, you tend to get a little naked, too.”  
“I am married now” she just, already drunk “I even have a little girl.”  
“I called you a cab. Go home, to your little girl.”  
She shrugged her shoulders and, with a little effort, she got up and into the cab. Meredith would bet her life that Mark was still in that damn waiting room. After receiving Alex’s update on Lexie’s surgery, that made her threw-up and left the hospital immediately.  
So, when they were stopping her brain’s bleeding, something went wrong with her heart, as Cristina had predicted. However, Cristina had to hang-up her phone for some reason, so the cardio surgeon did everything by himself, cracking her chest to look at Lexie’s week heart.  
She was dead. She was definitely dead and, unlike Mark, she couldn’t stand there, waiting for the confirmation of something that she already knew. Lexie was dead for so many times now that she started to think that it would be better if she had died under the plane’s wing.  
Of course, after the alcohol effect dissipate, she would completely regret those thoughts. When she arrived home, she was glad that Zola was already asleep. She really wanted to sleep and take Lexie after her head.  
Derek was overseeing her surgery, so he wouldn’t be home. However, the doorbell rang, making Meredith a little mad…until she opened the door and saw Cristina.  
She hung-up her cellphone, because she was entering a plane. Trying not to cry, Meredith looked at her best friend. Her person.  
“Lexie is dead” Meredith said, surprising Cristina for some seconds.  
Then, she just hugged her. Something that they didn’t do often.  
“Everyone is dead” it was what Cristina said, before Meredith invite her to stay the night at her house.  
Cristina would never say ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ or ‘My condolences’ to Meredith, because she knew very well that it wouldn’t make any difference. However, she got a little mad at her friend when she arrived at the hospital and Lexie was still alive.  
Of course, Mark was beside her.  
They were able to restart her heart and stop her brain for bleeding in one go. But since her heart was very week, she was being monitored 24/7 and she was put in the transplant list.  
They said she was a surgeon and that really need the heart fast, but the committee wasn’t very pleased after seeing how many surgeries she went through in such little time. And so, she didn’t become their priority. What really angered Cristina more than Meredith.  
“She’s a survivor. She’s a fighter” said Mark, while Cristina was demanding to talk to the transplant committee “She’ll wait for her new heart.”  
“You’re being delusional, Mark” Meredith said, surprising everyone in the room “Can’t you see her vitals? It’s more likely that her organs start to fail before the heart comes. That’s why the committee was so reluctant.”  
“She survived the night!” Mark said, standing up “You’re her sister! How can you say that?”  
“I’m a doctor” said Meredith “She won’t make it, Mark. She won’t wake up again”  
“Get out!” he yelled “Lexie doesn’t need someone that doesn’t believe in her! Get out!”  
Meredith shook her head in disapproval and got out to find someone that would understand her. Cristina would understand her. She was a reasonable person.  
“She can make it” Cristina said, surprising Meredith “She can wake up any minute. Any second.”  
“How can you say that?” Meredith asked.  
“How can you say that?” asked Cristina “We all went through the same thing, and we are all okay, except Lexie. I don’t think it is fair to give up on her. There must be something more we can do.”  
When Cristina started to talk to the transplant committee through the phone, Meredith stepped back and started the rounds with her interns. Surely, there were medical miracles. That’s probably why her sister was still alive against all odds…like Mark.  
But, like Mark, she didn’t think there was much more they could do, but wait and see. Until then, until something changed, she wanted to live normally. So, she started rounds, while Mark kept waiting for more medical miracles.  
…  
Callie was watching Lexie from afar, before going into surgery. Mer was right. Reconstructing her arms was a success, but it would be for nothing if she kept her eyes closed.  
“I’ll pray for you” mumbled Callie, begore stepping out.  
Mark had surgery too so, when Lexie finally opened her eyes, with the memories of the plane crash, confused about where she was and worried about the others, she got a panic attack, making it hard to breath, especially with the tube on her throat, and her heart race.  
The nurses were the first on the scene, to take off the tube and to try and calm her down. They didn’t want to put her back to sleep, so they just gave her something to relax her. But, even after the panic attack, she was still scared and confused, now with mixed memories.  
Meredith once told her that, when she was dead, she appeared in the hospital. Was she dead?  
After the nurses, the intern responsible for her was the second to arrive and immediately told the nurses to page Doctor Grey and Doctor Yang.  
Lexie wanted to ask what the hell was going on or what happened, but it was a chaos around her.  
Cristina was the third on the scene, what, somehow, made Lexie happy, since Cristina was always with a cold expression and had everything under control.  
“Get out!” ordered Cristina “Everyone out! I’ll page you if I need you!”  
Everyone did that, leaving Cristina and Lexie alone. Surprisingly, Meredith took some time to get there, even though they paged her 911. That was because, she was sure Lexie would be dead by the time, she got there.  
However, when she saw Lexie, looking at her, she wasn’t able to speak or walk. She just stood near the door, while Cristina explained to Lexie what happened.  
Slowly, Meredith entered the room and took a cup with water to her sister that no longer needed a tube to keep her breathing. Without noticing, tears started to fill up her eyes. Another miracle, huh?  
She wondered if she should call her father.  
“Is everyone…okay?” asked Lexie.  
“Yes” answered Cristina, since Meredith seemed to be muted all of a sudden “You are okay.”  
Cristina asked Meredith to stay with Lexie, until the others come.  
“You don’t seem…okay” said Lexie, when Cristina left. Her big sister was with tears in her eyes but wasn’t crying and her face looked really pale.  
“You know” Meredith started “Mark almost died. He will tell you more about that when he arrives. But, before he went into coma, he got better. Everyone thought he was fine.”  
“You think…it’ll happen to me?” asked Lexie, sincerely.  
There was a pause.  
“I think so” a tear escaped her eye, when Meredith said that “I think you spontaneously got better, just like Mark, to say your goodbyes to your beloved ones…just like Mark.”  
Lexie smiled.  
“Then, I’ll just do that” Lexie said, surprising Meredith “Because…I think it’s great, that I can say goodbye properly, before I go. I think it’s great that I was given this opportunity. I think it’s great that I have a big sister that told me the truth. And I would be even more thankful if you didn’t tell anyone about it.”  
Meredith just looked at her, confused.  
“Cristina told me, that I went through a lot of surgeries. That, for some time, everyone thought that I wouldn’t make it at all. Everyone, but Mark” continued Lexie “He knows very well about this thing that can happen with terminal patients. But I know Mark. And he’ll be hopeful. He’ll believe with all his heart that I’m perfectly fine. So, let me say goodbye to him, and let me be the one to say that I’m going to die anyways.”  
When she heard, steps coming fast, Meredith just wiped her tears and left the room, without saying anything else.  
Mark obviously thought the worse when he passed Meredith and saw tears in her eyes. Neither of them talked to each other. Meredith just stopped when she heard Mark sobbing and she thought it was time to call her father…to say goodbye to Lexie, too.


	4. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For one moment...just one moment...  
> Everything looked like it was fine  
> Just for a moment...

Everyone started to like Lexie pretty quickly.  
She wasn’t a warm and happy person by nature, but was very approachable. Her goodbyes were far from short and her health was…stable. She was on the top for heart transplant.  
The new interns loved her. Even those who previously had eaten in her room, while she was still asleep. She was doing exercises for her harms two hours a day and they were doing great. Callie was very proud of her work.  
Seeing how hard Lexie was working, even Amazona started to try and get back-up.  
Mark was already talking about moving back together when she was discharged. Maybe even buy a house where they could build a family in the future. He didn’t want to rush her, so Mark said to Lexie take her time.  
Everything was okay…until it wasn’t anymore.  
Lexie couldn’t breathe so well, anymore. Sometimes, even had to have a mask. Every bit of stability started to decline…what made UNOS reconsider her place in the list for transplants. What pissed off Cristina.  
Mark refused to accept what was happening, demanding more and more exams for Lexie, so she refused to see him from then on. What hurt them both but, in the long run, it would be good for Mark. Was what Lexie was thinking.  
When Meredith sat next to her bed with a bunch of forms, Lexie was smiling behind the mask that was helping her breath.  
“Why me?” asked Meredith “Why did you ask me to do this? Wouldn’t Cristina be better?”  
Normally, it would, thought Lexie. Cristina was cold and wasn’t shook easily. But she firmly believed that, if everyone else survived the plane crash, she should too. On the other side, her big sister was already prepared for that a long time ago.  
“It’s fine…if you…don’t want to.” said Lexie.  
“I don’t mind.” said Meredith “I just wanted to know why me.”  
Lexie looked through the window, to see the night sky. Unfortunately, she didn’t have strength enough to explain it to her.  
“Let’s start, then” said Meredith, starting to read the forms, until the life-support withdrawal.  
“If I would say…immediately…it would probably…piss off the people…who fought so hard…for me, huh?” asked Lexie, but didn’t get an answer “24 hours. If, after that...”  
“I know” interrupted Meredith, writing it on the form, giving the pen to Lexie to sign it.  
“I want to try…it, too. You know?” said Lexie, giving back the signed form.  
“What?” asked Meredith.  
“They say…we can hear…” answered Lexie “So…let them come…and say goodbye. I…might hear…them…  
“Did you hear anything when you were asleep, before?” asked Meredith.  
“I can’t…remember…” Lexie started to laugh, but the cough cut her through.  
“Just take deep breaths” Meredith adjusted her mask and pushed the bed down.  
“It will happen…any second, right?” asked Lexie, seeing Meredith nod “Can you…turn off the sound…of the machines?”  
Meredith did what she asked and sighed. Would she be happy if she knew that she was having a nephew? Meredith turned around, but Lexie had her eyes closed. She looked at the screen and saw the damn flat line.  
Quickly, she got the crash car, while a pair of nurses rushed in to intubate her. In the end, they were able to get her stable, but that was it. Thinking like Lexie, Meredith decided that it was better not to call Mark, so she asked the nurses, too.  
When she was getting out of the hospital, she stopped and went back to the waiting room, sat down and, a few silent seconds after, she started sobbing, surprising the presents. A person that was next to her, started to pat her back gently.  
“What happened?” the woman asked.  
“My little sister…” Meredith covered her face with her hands “She’s dying!”  
The silence was back again.  
Without warning, Meredith quickly got rid of the tears, got up and went up, where she washed her face before, going to bed.  
“Is Lexie okay?” asked Derek, that woke up when Meredith laid down next to him “Mark is worried.”  
“She’s fine” Meredith grabbed his hand “Just fine”  
Derek smiled, closed his eyes and sighed “That’s good. That we are all fine.”  
“Yes” murmured Meredith, looking at the moon.  
Why was the sky so clear?  
…  
In the morning, the nurses were obligated to call the doctors that were in Lexie’s case, so everyone, from Cristina to herself, were paged 911. However, Meredith took her time, feeding Zola and getting to the nursery station, before going to Lexie’s room.  
As expected, Mark was already screaming, something like “What do you mean, 24 hours? Let me see the forms!” while Callie tried to calm him down.  
When Derek saw his wife, he walked to her and hugged her, surprising her.  
“What?” asked Meredith.  
“You were actually the doctor who helped Lexie with the forms and brought her back to life when she crashed, right?” asked Derek “That must have been hard.”  
Some tears filled her eyes, but she was capable to stop them.  
“She asked me to.”  
Derek gave her a kiss in her forehead.  
“Don’t pretend to be strong. It’s your little sister” said Derek “If can’t handle, I’m here for you.”  
“I’m just fine” said Meredith.  
“That was what you said about Lexie, last night” this time, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips “Just call me, if you can’t take it anymore. I have to go to try and calm down Mark.”  
When she saw some interns passing by, with tears in their faces, Meredith thought that that was going to be a long day.  
…  
“I can’t take it, anymore” confessed Meredith “So…if you are really listening, just wake up.”  
Meredith was sitting next to her sister’s bed, that received visits all day long, looking at her sleeping face. She could swear that Lexie was still smiling, though she was expressionless.  
“You really are a piece of work” said Meredith, sighting “You got all the hospital crying over you. Mark and Cristina are pissed off and Derek keeps asking me if I’m okay. I should be in a surgery right now, but they banned me from the OR for the day.”  
She put Lexie’s hand inside of hers.  
“I forgot to tell you something, yesterday” she kept talking “I’m pregnant. You’re going to have a nephew. What should I tell him, about you?”  
She listened to the machines that were keeping her alive for some seconds.  
“You got me really curious, now” said Meredith “If you can listen what I am saying or not? Am I wasting my time? Normally we said that to the families to give them some kind of closer, so I really never believed it. But here I am now, talking to you.”  
She looked at the clock, wishing for the seconds to stop.  
“I mean, you were starving, while we thought you were dead. I am surprised you are alive. You are kind of amazing. I dare say that, if you make it, you can surpass Cristina” Meredith looked at Lexie “I called father…but he refused to come. I’m sorry. But I promise I’ll stay here, okay? Until you can’t hear me…anymore…”  
She closed her eyes to suppress the tears, again.  
“See?” she asked “I said I can’t take it, anymore” she got up “I’ll comeback.”  
When she left the room, she saw Cristina, against a wall, with tear in her eyes. Obviously, she was hearing her conversation with Lexie. However, before she could say anything, Meredith walked away.  
…  
The room was almost full.  
Callie, Mark, Derek, Owen, Alex, Cristina, Baylee, Richard. The interns were outside, sobbing.  
Normally, it would be Mark sitting next to Lexie, but it Meredith that was filling his place, this place, holding Lexie’s hand.  
Thirty minutes was what was left until they were forced to shut down the machines that were keeping Lexie alive.  
Hearing Mark crying, right next to her, wasn’t making Meredith’s job easier. She wanted to leave. Just run. But she promised she would stay there, until the end.  
“She might hear you, you know?” asked Meredith, looking at Mark “Do you really want that? What she hears from you for the last time will be sobbing?”  
“What?” asked Mark, confused.  
“Just…” Meredith sighed “She just said…she wanted to experiment. Whatever!”  
Meredith gave up and went back to looking to her sister, while Richard started to say what was going to happened. More sobbing.  
“You’ll be fine” murmured Meredith, smiling “No matter what happens next, you’ll be fine. After all, you’re a Grey. And nobody will be mad at you. They understand that you gave your best. You were stronger than any of us.”  
Five minutes, thought Meredith, looking at the clock.  
If there really existed medical miracles, that would be a good time to prove it.  
Before she realized, Owen was already shutting down the machines. Meredith got up, suddenly, surprising everyone.  
“What are you doing!?” she screamed.  
“It’s time” answered Owen, stopping for some seconds “I’m sorry.”  
“No. NO!” Meredith tried to stop him, but Derek got her first “Please! Stop!”  
Mark left the room, when he took off the tube that was breathing for her.  
“Stop…” Meredith started to sob “She’ll wake up…she just…she just needs more time…I promise.”  
“I’m sorry, Meredith” said Owen again “It was her will, right? She said her goodbyes to everyone she wanted. She was ready. Let her go in peace.”  
That didn’t help at all.  
“You are…” Meredith looked at Owen when Lexie’s heart stopped “I’ll never forgive you.”  
“I know”


	5. Definition of Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no more hope, everyone gives up on Lexie.  
> Surprisingly, Cristina doesn't and stays beside her person until the end.  
> Even if that means loosing her license

Everyone left except Owen, Derek, Meredith and Cristina…and Lexie, dead.  
After a few seconds of silence, Cristina’s cellphone rang, “waking” everyone. However, the expression on Cristina’s face wasn’t good, while the other person was talking.  
“What is it?” asked Meredith, with Derek’s harm still grabbing her hand.  
Cristina asked them to wait and looked to Meredith, sadly.  
“They have a match for Lexie’s heart” said Cristina, making Meredith tremble “ They’re ready to harvest it. They just need the confirmation.”  
“Well, tell them that we don’t need it anymore” said Owen, simply “Why are you waiting?”  
It was like everything around Meredith slowed down. Her heart started to race, she looked to Lexie, while Cristina started to talk to UNOS again, and then looked at Derek’s hand.  
She could do it. Lexie could make it. Just needed another chance. In the end, she was a Grey.  
Meredith took her hand back and smacked Lexie’s chest with all the strength she had. The machine, that was silent, showed heartbeats for some seconds, but then went back to flat.  
Owen was screaming for her to stop what she was doing, but she started to do CPR on her sister. With her open mouth, Cristina saw her best friend smile when she stopped and saw Lexie heartbeat. She was even breathing by herself, for some seconds, then she would crash again.  
With hope in her eyes, Meredith looked at Owen.  
“See?” asked Meredith “She can make it if you give her another chance!”  
“Let her go” ordered Owen, with a serious face “It was what she wanted.”  
Meredith turned around to face Cristina, that was still speechless, with the cellphone glued to her ear.  
“Our team will be there…” said Cristina “To collect the heart. Yes, the patient is stable.”  
Owen looked to Cristina, shocked, while she put down her cellphone and connected the machines back to Lexie, bringing her back.  
“Meredith…” murmured Derek.  
“You are out of this case, Doctor Grey!” yelled Owen, when Meredith and Cristina finished “Starting now, you can’t even visit her! We’ll talk more about this later! Get out!”  
Meredith did that with a smile in her face.  
“She can have her license taken away from her because of this” said Owen, looking at Derek.  
“Do you think that she cares?” asked Derek, that was feeling very tired.  
Owen sighed.  
“Just tell her, we’ll turn out the machines again 24 hours from now” said Owen, seeing Derek nod “She can see it from afar.”  
Derek turned around and followed his wife to break to her the sad news, while Owen was left alone with Cristina.  
“You will call back to UNOS and say that we don’t need the heart anymore” said Cristina “Say that the patient worsened.”  
“I will not do such thing” said Cristina, surprising Owen “I will, however, gather a team to go and get Lexie’s new heart. After that, I will perform the surgery myself.”  
“Cristina, what you did puts you in the same situation as Meredith” reminded him.  
“Will you take my license away?” asked Cristina, with her hands shaking “Take me out of the case?”  
“It’s just fair” answered Owen.  
“I will fight you” said Cristina “I came back to take care of Lexie. That was my main reason. And you took me back. If you take me out of this case, I will turn my back and don’t you think that there aren’t other hospitals that would accept me.”  
Owen didn’t doubt that.  
“It’s your license, Cristina. You love being a surgeon” remembered Owen “I can imagine that Meredith isn’t very attached to it, but you wouldn’t be able to step in an OR again.”  
“I’m attached to Meredith” Cristina said, after some seconds “She’s my person. She was there for me when you weren’t. When nobody was. So I will be here for her now.”  
“Fine, then” more tired than Derek, Owen gave up “Bring the heart that could save another person life and jeopardize this hospital’s license to perform transplants. Do the surgery. She will still die at the end of this day and you will finally understand the magnitude of your decisions.”  
“And even so. Even after all my wrong decisions” said Cristina, before Owen had time to leave the room “Even after all that, the fault will be all yours. Because you didn’t bother to look for Lexie’s body while we were recuperating. She was being treated in a third rated hospital while she could be here.”  
“You can’t say that! You can’t pin all the fault in me!” screamed Owen “You all thought she was death too, when you were in the forest!”  
He regretted his words right away.  
“Well…I am so very sorry for that” Cristina shook her head and left the room “I need to gather a team to go get Lexie’s heart. And I will be next to Meredith, when you call her to your office.”  
Owen sighed and looked at Lexie.  
How?  
…  
The news about Lexie still being alive spread throughout the hospital like wild fire, however, Callie and Mark weren’t that much more hopeful.  
Cristina performed the surgery, perfectly. Her heart couldn’t be better…but her eyes were still shut.  
Cristina passed the day with Lexie and, when Owen entered the room, she squeezed Lexie’s hand. It was almost time…again. Meredith wasn’t there. Neither were Mark, Callie nor Derek.  
“You still have me” murmured Cristina, closing her eyes when Owen started to shut down the machines silently “I’m sorry.”  
But, when Owen took off the tub that was helping her breath, she coughed and Cristina almost fell from her chair.  
She coughed again, making Cristina look to the screen that showed her vitals.  
All…perfect.  
Lexie opened her eyes slowly and looked at Cristina.  
“I was…right” Lexie said, with a sore voice.  
Cristina looked at Lexie’s pale face and smiled.  
“You are the definition of a miracle” Cristina said, trying her best not to cry “Thank you for staying alive.”  
“Thank you…for keeping me…alive.”


	6. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you were going against your fate.  
> Would you continue, if it meant to stay alive?

The line to see the awaken Lexie was extensive, but Mark and Meredith were nowhere to be seen. Cristina explained to Lexie that her sister was banned for visiting her but was very happy for her and hoped that she should would be able to get out of this bed as soon as possible.  
Referring to Mark, Derek tried to explain why his best friend wasn’t visiting the love of his life the best he could, but he himself didn’t understand very well.  
“He must be afraid” said Lexie, surprising Derek “Don’t worry. He’ll come, eventually.”  
Since Lexie was still a little week, the visits were short, except for Callie, that was in charge of the rehabilitation of her arms personally.  
“You’re going well” commented Callie “However, I’m worried with one more thing.”  
“My legs” guessed Lexie.  
“Yeah” said Callie “You should try and get up if you can. It isn’t an urgent matter. But the wing of the plane damaged your spine and, although the surgery was performed successfully in the other hospital, I would recommend some light exercise.  
“Why not” agreed Lexie “They were getting sore, anyways.”  
“What a good sport, you are” but Callie found it strange the way she was smiling. Like she was forcing it “Lexie, is something wrong?”  
“Why would you say that?” carefully, not to hurt her arms, she sat on the bed, waiting for Callie’s help “Let’s go.”  
Callie put an arm around her waste but, as soon as she got up and gave a step further, Lexie fell, surprising Callie.  
“Lexie, can you feel your legs?” asked Callie, afraid of the answer.  
Lexie looked at Callie, with the same smile but tears in her eyes “I thought I would be able to feel them…once I started to walk.”  
Trying to hide her sadness, Callie helped Lexie back to bed and called some nurses.  
“Order some x-rays and page Doctor Shepperd” Callie looked at Lexie “You’ll be walking in no time.”  
“Don’t tell Cristina” asked Lexie, making Callie’s smile disappear “She fought so hard for me. I don’t want to disappoint her.”  
“You aren’t disappointing anyone” assured Callie “You made us all proud when you wake up.”  
Their little miracle, thought Callie. She was right. Cristina fought hard for Lexie’s heart. And so, it was her time to keep fighting. She wouldn’t let Lexie stay the rest of her life in a wheelchair.  
When Derek came into the room, Callie looked at him with a worried expression, even though Lexie kept smiling.  
“The nurses told me what happened” said Derek “Lexie, you should have told me or Callie that you couldn’t feel your legs.”  
“Give her some slack, Derek” asked Callie “She just woke up. We were focusing on her arms.”  
Derek sighed.  
“We need the x-rays that the doctors made in the other hospital” said Derek, to an intern that was in his service, that day “And we need new x-rays. Fast.”  
“We need to tell Meredith” said Callie “Because….”  
When Callie stopped the sentence half-way through, Derek looked behind him and saw Lexie’s father standing at her doorstep.  
“Dammit” mumbled Derek.  
…  
Her father’s girlfriend didn’t take a lot of time to show either. Derek was looking through the glass while they seemed to have a sweet talk and wondered if she should tell his wife.  
In that exact moment, the intern came back with Lexie’s x-rays and ready to take her to do new ones. Thankfully, she was taken in a gurney so her father didn’t notice that she couldn’t walk.  
Instead, he went to talk to Derek.  
“How is my baby?” he asked “I really thought she wouldn’t make it.”  
“As doctor Torres would say, she is our little miracle” said Derek with a forced smile in his face “Neither of us know how she truly survived.”  
“You must think that I’m an awful father, but I couldn’t see her in her previous state” justified her father “It was too much for me to handle.”  
“With all due respect, Meredith was with her in the accident, she thought she was dead and then thought she was going to die” said Derek “However, she stayed and did her best not to run. So, yes, I think you’re an awful father.”  
He just stood there, looking at Derek, trying to thinking of something to say, but Derek’s intern made a sign to him before he could say anything.  
“I have to go, now” said Derek “The visit hours will be over soon. Take care.”  
Without looking back, Derek followed his intern to the room where the x-rays were exposed. He approached the lighten board and sighed. He pointed to a place where the bones were a little apart from each other. The older x-rays didn’t show it. It was probably why the doctors thought that Lexie’s spine was fine.  
Plus, she was unconscious and couldn’t say that she didn’t feel her legs.  
“Can we do something, by now?” asked Derek, since it wasn’t his field, but Callie’s, that was beside him.  
“The damage it’s too small, but is serious. If I touch in something that I shouldn’t, it won’t be only Lexie’s legs that will be paralyzed, Derek” explained Callie “You have to tell Meredith….or their father.”  
One option worse than another, thought Derek.  
“We’ll tell Lexie and then her father” decided Derek “Meredith is hanging by a threat now. She could lose her license if she would come here and you know she would, if she knew Lexie couldn’t walk.”  
“And Cristina?” asked Callie.  
“Didn’t Lexie ask to not tell Cristina?” said Derek “Plus, she already did enough.”  
“What about Mark?” finished Callie.  
Silence filled the room, until Derek realized that Mark was working that day and that nurses would gossip about Lexie’s situation.  
When he got to Lexie’s room with Callie behind him, the friend was already there, talking to her father with a big smile, but Derek knew that he already had found out. He turned to Callie.  
“Where’s Cristina?” he asked.  
“She’s in surgery” answered Callie “She was supposed to be at home, like Meredith, but she came to work without Owen’s knowledge.”  
“Make sure that she doesn’t find out about Lexie’s condition.” Asked Derek.  
Callie nodded and started to talk to all the nurses.  
Mark went to Derek, after saying a brief goodbye to Lexie and her father.  
“Why didn’t you page me right away?” asked Mark, clearly mad.  
“Don’t pin the blame on me” warned Derek “You disappeared and refused to visit her, even when I told you that she was awaken and fine.”  
“She isn’t fine!” murmured Mark.  
“Well, she didn’t say anything to us” said Derek “We only found out this morning.”  
“What you are going to do, now?” asked Mark “You can’t just leave her like that.”  
“Callie is working on her” answered Derek “All we can do is wait.”  
“I don’t like waiting!” yelled Mark “The last time we waited, she died!”  
“Keep it down!” demanded Derek “If you can’t handle this, go away! Wasn’t what you did before? You’re just like her father!”  
Mark really wanted to punch Derek, but he knew that Lexie was stealing peeks at him, so he just sighed a couple of times.  
“It’s fine” concluded Mark, before going back to Lexie’s side “I know Callie will treat her well.”  
“WE will treat her well” corrected Derek “So stay out of it!”  
Mark didn’t say anything else.  
…  
Lexie did a couple more exams, was carefully prepared to the surgery two days later, while Callie was studying her x-rays and, finally went to surgery.  
When they told her father, he ran away again, pissing off Derek.  
Thankfully, Cristina didn’t find out about, since Owen threw her out of the hospital when he found out that she was there, working. It was Derek who told him.  
Mark said he would see her later and she soon entered the OR. There was a big fear about putting her under, but there weren’t any other choices. A little afraid, Callie entered the OR and kept looking at Lexie’s exposed back, while the nurses were putting her gloves on.  
“Scalpel” she said, trying not to shake. She asked Derek not to be watching, since she would be even more nervous and, as promised, he wasn’t there. She regretted her choice, now. Since he could have given her instructions, if she screwed up something “Let’s start.”  
…  
Mark looked at the clock for the tenth time and then at Derek.  
“It is a complex surgery” said Derek, sitting beside his friend, knowing what he was about to ask “Is better to be longer than shorter.”  
Mark didn’t comment about that, because both knew that that wasn’t the case, sometimes. Sometimes, the surgery would be longer because of complications and Mark didn’t want to think about that.  
When the doors opened and a sleep Lexie got out, followed by nurses, they got up, looking for Callie, that quickly went to them.  
“Wait and see. I did my best” said Callie, looking at Derek “You really should tell Meredith, now.”  
“I’ll tell her when Lexie wakes up” said Derek.  
“And if Lexie can’t feel her legs even after she wakes up?” asked Callie.  
“Then, I’ll tell her that” answered Derek “For now, there’s no need to worry her.”  
Callie nodded and turned to Mark.  
“She won’t wake up for a couple of hours” said Callie “You can go home, now.”  
“I’ll stay” Mark sit down again “I won’t run, again.”  
…  
Lexie heard the nurses yelling that she was waking up and then to call Doctor Shepperd. When she lazily opened her eyes, he was already there, pointing a light at her eyes. She squinted until he turned off the little light and started to pass a pen through her foot.  
“Can you feel this?” asked Derek, seeing her nod “You were great during the surgery.”  
“Are they moving?” asked Lexie, referring to her fingers.  
“They are” assured Derek “I’ll ask Owen to let Meredith visit you, tomorrow.”  
“Thank you” she said.  
Derek smiled.  
“Well, Mark fell asleep in the waiting room” said Derek, making Lexie smile “I’ll wake him up and call Callie to tell you how it will be your rehabilitation.”  
“Thank you” she said again, but her smile disappeared when he left her room.  
Lexie looked at her arms and really tried to moved, but there was not result. She could feel and move her legs, now. But something went wrong in the surgery.  
Maybe…she would be fine with therapy.  
She really didn’t want to cause trouble to anyone else.  
Maybe she was fighting her fate with all of that.  
Maybe she should have died in the accident.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't accept the death of such a big and important character like Lexie...so I just had to do this fic. XD  
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
